The Love That Transcends Worlds
by waitingforEdward
Summary: AU:Set 3 years after the movie. After disposing of the uranium bomb, the Elric brothers' lives have returned to normal. But when they meet a mysterious woman, they are thrown into chaos once again. Who is she? What about the boy who calls her "Mom". EdXOC
1. Introduction

**Hey ya'll. This is my brand new fanfic. I really hope you like it. I would like to add that I don't like any straight pairing featuring Ed and a girl from FMA. So that's why my OC is the heroine of the story. And to clear up any confusion in later chapters, when I write "Ed" I am referring to Edward Elric and when I write "Edward" I am referring to Edward Bennett (Violet's son). Yes, that means that Violet's name is Violet Bennett. Isn't that such a pretty name? Anyway, enjoy the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

* * *

"_**When will we be expecting you to return?" **_

"_A year or so, maybe. I'm not sure."_

"_**Hurry back, you be sure to write now. "**_

"_I will, I promise." _

**That was the last normal conversation I had before I died. At least that was what I thought. What happened during the time that I entered the room and I awoke was a black blank. Like one minute I was there and the other I wasn't. It's hard to explain to someone who hasn't experienced it. But we'll get to that later.**

* * *

Outskirts of Scrantburg, Germany (1926)

"Brother, can we rest in the next town. I'm tired," said Alphonse Elric.

"Al, I don't know how _you're_ tired. _You're_ not the one driving," questioned Edward Elric.

We meet two boys who are riding in the back of an old-fashioned car. The boy on the left is a boy of minimal stature, has blond hair, hazel-gold eyes, and a short temper though you would never know it if he was standing quietly. The other has brown hair and silver-gray eyes; he was taller than the other brother. In fact you would have thought hewas the older brother. Alphonse stood a soaring 5'10. But alas, the blond young man is older.

"Brother, you know what I mean. We've been traveling for two days straight. I think it's time we stop."

"You're right Al. Hey, look there's a town up ahead," Ed said in an enthusiastic tone.

When they reached the town, Ed and Al got off the car, thanked the driver, and headed to the nearest food stop. They sat at the bar stools waiting for the shopkeeper. Ed and Al ordered their drinks. The shopkeeper nodded and was gone for a couple of minutes. A middle-aged woman came by and sat down and started conversing with the shopkeeper. Ed and Al couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

"Did you hear what _she_ has done lately?" The woman sneered on the word "she" as though the person she was talking about was not one of her favorable people.

"She thought it would just be so wonderful if she gave the children a trip to the carnival in town. She thinks just because of the way she came to this town means that she has to act like a saint. I can see right through her act."

The shopkeeper looked offended. "Well if it wasn't for her way with children the whole town would have suffered with all children running all over."

The shopkeeper gave Ed and Al their drinks and started bickering again with the old woman. But the woman looked as though she wasn't going to lose the argument about the woman they were talking about.

"She's just probably just doing it for a husband she can leech on. Someone like her is not supposed care so easily. She made a big fuss when she first came here, walking all depressed like that. She was probably just hoping for people to take care of her."

"Brother, who do you suppose they're talking about. That woman they're talking about sounds like a nice lady, but that other lady sure is insulting her," Al observed.

"Beats me. But it's not our business so let's finish these and see if we can find an inn here," Ed replied.

"Not everyone is like you, Helen. She's good girl and she takes good care of her son despite her limitations," said the shopkeeper.

Ed and Al stopped drinking at the same time. They were surprised. They thought the woman they were talking about was old, but to use the word "girl" she must still be young and to have a son too **(A/N: that was something that is not well looked upon in that time period at least I don't think so)**.The old woman looked over at Ed and Al. She must have noticed them for the first time.

She warned in a harsh tone, "If you see her, stay away. She is an impostor," The woman looked behind the brothers and narrowed her eyes, "Well, I have to go. Take my warning seriously."

The old woman left. Ed and Al both looked at each other. They were both the same thing.

_That woman is crazy. If she doesn't like the other woman why doesn't she just leave the town?_

The brothers looked back at the shopkeeper and resumed finishing their beverages. The shopkeeper looked at them apologetically and spoke, "Sorry about her. She's just jealous that the Holy Mother gets more attention than her."

Ed questioned, "The Holy Mother?"

"Oh, I forgot you were out-of-towners. You don't know about the Holy Mother. You see that's the nickname we gave the woman who takes care of all the children in this town. You may not know it but, this is a town that takes anyone in such as unwed mothers. A couple of years ago, there was a disease that plagued our town. It usually went after woman who had just gone through pregnancy. When they died, there was no one to take care of the children. Other people took the children in of course but, the children never listened to adults so they would run wild. That's when she came. A mysterious young woman came to the town. At first she would calm down some of the children, but after she gave birth to her son something changed in her and soon all the children listened to her. That's why we call her the Holy Mother. "

Alphonse smiled, "Wow, she must be a very kind woman to take care of all of the children like that."

The shopkeeper smiled, "She really is. Oh, speak of the angel, here she is. Good morning, Holy Mother."

Ed and Al looked over to see a person cloaked in a brown coat. They couldn't see her face or her eyes; they could only see her mouth.

She smiled, "Now now. You know I rather prefer you to call me by real name."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just explaining to these travelers about you and how you saved our town."

"Well, I not a hero or anything." The woman removed her hood and turned to the brothers to introduce herself. That's when Ed's eyes got small.

"Hi, I'm Violet Bennett. It's very nice to meet you," the woman said.

Violet had shoulder length medium brown hair with bangs that reached to the tops of her eyes which happened to be the color of violet. The reason for her name, no doubt. She was, for lack of a better word, short. She was about 2 inches shorter than Ed's 5'4 stature. She waited to discover the names of the two travelers but, Ed just kept staring at her with surprised eyes so Al had to introduce themselves.

He said with a smile and slight bow, "Hello, my name is Alphonse Elric and this is my older brother, Edward."

Violet smiled at them both with a kind smile and spoke again, "So you're travelers? If you need to stay somewhere you can stay at my home."

Ed spoke immediately in a sincere tone, "We wouldn't want to be a burden. We'll just find an inn here. Thank you for the offer though."

"Oh, but I insist besides all the inns here are all booked. And my home has plenty of rooms that I never use."

Al nudged Ed in the ribs, a signal to cool it, and responded, "Well, if you insist. We would be happy to take your offer. Thank you."

Violet waved her hand and told, "It's nothing just helping someone in need." She smiled.

Just then a sobbing girl came running toward Violet and tugged at her dress. The girl looked to be five years of age. Because she was crying, it was hard to make out her words.

Violet spoke in a maternal tone, "What is it, Abigail?"

The young girl tried to speak as best as she could. Her words came out in short breaths.

"H-Holy Mother he did it again," she whimpered.

Violet sighed and kneeled down to get eye level with Abigail. She spoke again, "What did he do this time?"

"He took my doll and he w-won't give it back," Abigail continued to cry.

From the distance you could hear children laughing, but you could hear one laugh that was louder than the others. Violet stood up with a heated look on her face and waited as the louder laugh came closer. Then she spoke in a stern voice, "Edward!"

Ed and Al looked, with a baffled look on their faces, in search of the child named Edward. They just sat there looking at Violet who had just called Ed's name. A young boy who appeared to be four years old, but he was at least 3'1, stood in front of Violet. That position blocked Ed and Al from seeing the boy's face. Violet spoke in a fuming voice, "Why did you take Abigail's doll. You know that I will get after you."

The boy spoke in a cocky tone, "Aww, lighten up Mom. We were just havin' fun that's all but, Miss Crybaby over here always has to ruin it."

"Honestly Edward, I thought I raised you better than that. I want you to get along with other children not pick on them. Now since you've proven to me that you've had so much fun outside I think it's time we go home."

"But Mom…" Edward whined.

"Don't "But Mom" me, young man. Now march," Violet commanded.

Edward started to march, but stopped when he noticed the men behind his mother looking at him weird especially, the taller one. They both looked surprised to see him.

He narrowed his eyes and asked in a rude tone, "What's your problem?"

Violet spun around and remembered the two travelers that she had invited to stay at her house. She instantly blushed at her own forgetfulness. Violet tried to think of a way to explain to Edward about their new guests. Edward was never good with meeting new people especially adults. As much as she tried to teach her son to be polite, it never got through to him.

"Edward dear. This is Alphonse and Edward Elric. They're going to be staying with us for a while. Gentlemen, this is my four year old son, Edward."

Edward narrowed his eyes again he couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something about these two men that made him seem uneasy. He would have to watch them and protect his mother from harm. His mother can sometimes be naïve about some things. She was too trusting, but she wasn't stupid. She could tell when someone was up to something.

The brothers stood up and followed Violet when she started to walk away with Edward beside her.

When a couple of minutes passed, Al leaned over to his brother and whispered, "Brother isn't Edward a little short to be a four year old."

But apparently, Al didn't whisper it low enough.

Edward stopped, turned around, and yelled with fire in his eyes, fury in his voice, and several veins throbbing, "I'M NOT SHORT!"

The brothers stopped dead in their tracks at Edward's outburst. Violet turned around to face her son. Her face was smoldering red with embarrassment. She bowed down entirely and apologized, "I'm so terribly sorry for his behavior," she whispered the next part, "His sensitive about his height."

Al squeaked, "That's okay."

Edward was still fuming about Al's comment and continued stomping his way home. Everyone else also resumed walking. It was starting to get late. Edward stood by his mother at all times while Ed and Al walked quietly behind them. Al looked over at his brother and found that his brother was still looking at Violet and occasionally Edward. Al knew what was going on, but did Ed?

They made it to Violet's home a few minutes later. It was big enough to be an inn! Violet opened the door and guided Ed and Al to their room that had two beds.

"I'm going to be making dinner. If there's anything you need, please, don't be afraid to ask," She smiled once more before leaving, closing the door behind her.

As soon as the door was shut, the brothers sat down on the bed that would belong to them during their stay. Al would have the bed on the left and Ed, the right. When the footsteps of the mistress of the house faded into silence, Al looked at his brother, who was staring at the floor, and spoke, "That Violet woman sure is nice."

Ed answered, still looking at the wooden floor, with a simple, "Yeah."

"It was nice of her to offer us to stay."

"Yeah."

"That son of hers is a little…rebellious."

"Yeah."

Al was getting frustrated with his brother and his one word answers.

He stood up and said with frustration and pleading in his voice, "Brother, you know what I'm trying to say. I can read it all over your face. She could be…" Al was cut off.

"Drop it Al. We both know what happened. It can't be," Ed said in a sharp voice.

"But she…"

"I said drop it, Al."

Al didn't say anything else. He didn't want to anger his brother more. But he knew he was right and his brother would have to admit it sooner or later.

Violet called down Ed and Al for dinner. It was quiet and to be honest a little awkward. So Violet decided to break the ice.

"So Alphonse, what brings you and your brother out here? Not many people come to a small town like this."

Al responded with a smile, "Well, we were on our way to Berlin to find somewhere to live but, we had been traveling for so long that we had to stop and well…here we are."

"Live? Don't you have a home of your own?" Violet said with a look of uneasiness on her face.

Al answered again, "Well, Brother and I are nomads. We don't stay in the same place for long. And we burnt down our childhood home…"He was cut off.

Violet was horrified and surprised at the same time.

"You…you burnt down your house! Was…was it an accident? Didn't your parents have a problem with that?"

"No, it was on purpose, but the reason we did it was because we didn't have parents. Our dad left us when we were very little and then our mother died. I was 10 years old and Brother was 11 when we burned it down. We didn't have anyone to take care of us, we were still so young. So we left and never went back."

Violet became saddened and comforted, "You poor things. That must have been so hard to get through all by yourselves. I also lost my parents when I was still a child. I had just turned 10 when they died; it was during an attack the war. Fortunately, my sister, who was 18 at the time, was able to support both of us."

Violet frowned at the memory of that fateful day she and her sister got the call saying that their parents had passed away. They had been staying with their uncle for the weekend. When they got the call they immediately went home. While her sister made funeral arrangements, read their will, and worked a few jobs to support themselves, Violet cried non-stop. Looking back at that time, she couldn't stop herself from feeling that she reacted so childish. She could have helped, but she did nothing and now she felt so guilty.

Then Violet heard a faint snoring sound. She looked at her left and found her son resting his head on the table. She looked over at the clock.

_What?! It's already 10 o' clock! Where did the time go?! I hadn't realized it was getting so late!_

She stood up and picked up everyone's plates and put them in the sink. First, she would have to put her son to bed. As she picked up her sleeping child, she yawned not realizing that she wasn't walking straight due to her sleepiness. She climbed up the stairs, entered her son's room, pulled the sheets down, gently put him in his bed, tucked him in, kissed him on the forehead, and whispered, "Good-night. I love you."

When Violet left, Alphonse stood up and yawned. He advanced towards the stairs and then realized his brother wasn't behind him. Ed was still at the table.

"Brother, aren't you going to bed. It's late."

Ed responded, "I'll be up in a minute. Don't wait up,"

Alphonse nodded and retreated to their room.

Violet came down the stairs and yawned once again. What she found in the kitchen surprised her. She found Edward Elric standing over her sink, quietly washing the dishes she had put in there earlier. This was the first time she had been alone with him in the same room. She felt uncomfortable because he was doing her household chore without being told to. She wasn't used to people helping her since when she was a child. She coughed slightly to get his attention.

Edward looked at her and explained, "I noticed you were tired. I thought I'd help you out. You're letting my brother and I stay here without asking for anything in return. I figured that washing the dishes was an equivalent exchange."

Violet smiled and offered, "At least let me dry and put them away. I'd consider _that_ an equivalent exchange." She walked over to him and stood beside him, shoulder to shoulder.

She started to dry the plates they used. They stood in awkward silence. Violet had her bangs covering her eyes so Ed looked at her and started to blush slightly. This was the closest he had been to her since they got to her home. Unbeknownst to him, Violet was also blushing. She had never been to close to a man like the way she was. It was weird, she felt a slight déjà vu feeling from all this. If fact she got a headache from feeling it. They finished washing and putting away the dishes. It was very late so retreated to their rooms. As Violet was walking up the stairs with Ed close behind, she couldn't shake the déjà vu feeling away. Violet put one of her hands on her forehead; she had a raging headache that she couldn't walk straight.

Ed noticed this and asked, "Are you okay?"

Violet turned around to answer him, "I'm okay, Edward. I was just thinking about something and I guess I was thinking too hard."

Ed was surprised, that was the first time she had addressed him personally.

They made it to the top of the stairs. They were about to go their separate ways when Violet remembered to tell Ed "Good-night".

"E-Edward. G-good ni…"

She never finished her sentence because when she turned around Ed was standing right in front of her. Violet was blushing intensely. They stared into each others' unusually colored eyes and stood there for who knows how long. He smiled at her while she stood there confused. What he did next caught Violet off guard. He leaned toward her, closing the space between them very fast. Then he hugged her like he never wanted to let go.

"Hell has gotten even better now," he stated.

Ed then kissed the top of her head, released her, and wished her a "Good-night."

He retreated to his temporary bedroom, leaving Violet standing in the middle of the hallway blushing and puzzled. She thought over what he had said.

_What could he meant by that? "Hell has gotten even better now." Is he suffering in some way? Why has it gotten better? Me? Did he mean it was better because I'm here? That's impossible. We just met. Silly me. I shouldn't be over thinking things._

Violet didn't understand, but she had to go to sleep. She went to her bedroom and as soon as her head hit the pillow she fell asleep.

Ed on the other hand couldn't go to sleep right away. All he could think about was home, their home world to be precise.

_Could Al be right? No, that's impossible. I was there. I saw it. I saw it all. Maybe I haven't been punished enough and now this is my ultimate punishment. But…but what if this is a good thing? Maybe I've been given another chance. But I saw it happened. It was my fault that it happened. I promised and I failed. I failed. I failed. I failed me. I failed Al. I failed…her._

Ed clutched the sheets at that thought. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to push out the horrible memories that had resurfaced because of the conversation he just had with himself. When the memories were gone, Ed released the sheets and opened his eyes slowly, afraid that the memories would come back. When Ed saw the crumpled sheets, his eyes got small and more memories came back, but these memories were different from the first batch. They were good memories, but then those memories went up in smoke only to be replaced with the horrible memories again. Once again, Ed squeezed his eyes shut, but this time tears came down his cheeks. They were hot burning tears that left a wet trail of fire behind when they passed. He laid there for what seemed like eternity. Then the last memory was being shown. Ed actually watched this one play in front of his vision. He looked at the other person that was in the memory and he could feel the tears that he had shed at the time of the memory. He could also see the other person's tears as well. And that shattered his heart...

"_I love you," said the person._

"_I love you too," he said._

Then the memory was gone and now everything was black. But the tears kept coming.

_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I failed you._

He kept apologizing until he couldn't anymore. After that, he drifted into slumber. Thankfully, he slept dreamlessly.

Soon all the residents in the shared household were sleeping soundly. Totally unaware of the journey they were about to embark on.

**

* * *

**

How was it? Good? Bad? So-so? Please review. I will NEVER give up on this story. I swear on my love for Edward Elric. Also Scantburg (Violet's Town) is not real. It's just a name I made up.

'**Til next time,**

**waitingforEdward**


	2. Missing

**Hi, guys. Here's the second chapter. I hope ya'll are liking this story so far. Oh, to answer any questions about ages you may have. Remember this takes place 3 years after the movie. But here are the answers anyway:**

**Edward Elric: 21**

**Alphonse Elric: 20**

**Violet Bennett: 21**

**Edward Bennett: 4**

**That's why Ed is so calm and mature…on the outside. And well, Al has always been the calm brother. (SPOILERS!!!) And I like to believe when Al crossed the Gate to our world so he could be with Ed, he changed into the proper age he should've been, which would've been 17 (he's one year younger than Ed).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist**

* * *

We rejoin our brotherly pair in Violet's home. They have been staying with her for two weeks. Although to Violet, it _seemed_ like the Elric brothers are enjoying their stay, looks can be deceiving. If the truth be told, one Elric brother was feeling quite melancholy. Ed knew that deep down that what Al was trying to say was in fact true, but Ed would not acknowledge it. While Ed grew farther and farther away from the kind woman, who generously let he and his brother stay in her home, and her son, Al had been spending a lot of time with Edward while Ed, being as anti-social as usual, was inside in his room looking out the window at them outside. Violet would always be outside with Edward and Al as well. Al could feel his brother's eyes staring at them when he would play with Edward, but he ignored it and went along with getting to know Violet and Edward.

It wasn't until the tenth day of their stay that the question both brothers had been wondering about appeared. It happened when Violet asked them to accompany her and her son to the local food market. They both accepted. As Violet when about her shopping, Ed and Al sat down on a wooden bench that let them both keep an eye on Violet and Edward who had gone to play with his friends in the town square. Ed was looking up at the sky, his eyes and face both seemed distant as though he was not there in mind. Al, on the other hand, was keeping tabs on Violet and Edward at all times. Yes, he was damn good at multi-tasking. He saw a man bump into Violet. The man tipped his hat and apologized with a slight bow. Violet also apologized with a slight bow as well.

_Clumsy girl_, Al chuckled, mentally, at the event.

That's when the question appeared in his mind.

Al looked at his older brother and asked with genuine curiosity, "Brother,"

"Yeah," Ed answered still looking at the sky.

"Where's Edward's father?"

Ed was taken aback by the question. He looked at his younger brother with the same curious look. They held each other's gaze for a few minutes. Al knew that Ed was thinking the same thing now that he brought it up.

Ed looked down at the ground and replied, "I…I don't know. Maybe he's…on a business trip."

Ed wasn't sure where the father of the unruly boy who shared the same name as him was. He was going through all of the possibilities of Edward's father's whereabouts frantically. So was Al.

Al tried to give his own opinion on the subject, "Maybe he's…umm."

He couldn't think of any reason besides the obvious one, but he didn't want to say it. Neither did Ed.

Al tried again, "Maybe he's…umm…umm"

"Oh come now, you two can't be _that_ ignorant," a feminine voice said.

Ed and Al both jumped off the bench and turned around when the voice spoke. They came face to face with three women, all around their 30s or so, who were standing behind the bench the brothers had been sitting on. The one who had spoken had red hair that was in a bun and piercing blue eyes. She stood in the middle of the two other women who both had brown hair and green eyes, twins obviously.

"What do you mean?" asked Ed with his voice slightly raised.

The red haired one spoke again, "How long have you been staying with Ms. Bennett and her son?"

Al responded, "Ten days. Why?"

She continued, "And you have yet to see a man of the house. It _should_ be obvious to anyone."

The woman on the left stated at that moment, "Edward Bennett doesn't have a father."

The woman on the right continued her twin's explanation by elaborating, "Violet came to this town 5 years ago already pregnant and no father for the baby in sight. Before, she lived with her aunt in Berlin then she came here. Probably couldn't handle the gossip. I mean 16, pregnant, and no husband. Have she no shame."

The trio of women laughed mockingly. Ed and Al both growled in defense of Violet. What the woman were saying may or may not be true. But it wasn't right to gossip about other people especially if that person was Violet. Violet was a nice, caring, thoughtful, and beautiful person.

"That's enough of your malicious gossip, ladies," said another feminine voice with more authority in her tone.

The trio looked back and scurried away quickly. When they left, another woman, who also looked in her 30s, appeared. She had short black hair, blue eyes, and a mole beneath her left eye. **(A/N: Sound familiar?)** She smiled at the brothers. Alphonse stood still, caught off guard by the kind gesture. Ed, however, narrowed his eyes still suspicious of the woman.

"I apologize for their childish behavior. It's been 5 years and they still can't get over old news. Oh, my name is Meredith Russ."

She stuck out her hand to greet them. They both shook her hand and introduced themselves.

_This woman seems to know something about Edward's father_, Al thought

Al decided to go on his gut feeling and asked, "Was what the ladies said about Edward's father true?"

Ed also wanted to know about that but, he was too scared to get an answer.

Meredith sighed and responded, "You shouldn't dwell on gossip. But if you two are that curious you should ask Violet herself to get the truth."

Al looked behind her and said, "I think that man behind you is trying to get your attention."

She turned around, smiled, and waved.

She explained, "That's my fiancé, Danny Bloch. **(A/N: that sound familiar?) **I have to be going. It was nice to meet you Edward and Alphonse Elric."

She walked away for a few steps then stopped to turn around and said, "I'm glad that you two are here. I've been watching Violet for the past few days. She hasn't been this happy since Edward was born."

And with that parting statement she left.

Violet finished shopping a few minutes later. She walked over to the town square to tell Edward it was time to leave. She walked over to Ed and Al and nearly bumped into Ed in process. She was carrying too many bags, they were blocking her vision. Luckily, Ed held her up before she lost her balance by holding her arm and waist. Al took the bags out her arms, but Ed didn't release her and Violet didn't move either. They just stared at each other dumbfounded. Edward and Al looked at each other then at Ed and Violet. Then Al coughed slightly. Violet and Ed were knocked back onto reality by this and realized what kind of position they were in and that they had been looking at each other. They both backed away with a thick blush on their cheeks. Ed took half of the bags that currently resided in Al's arms. The foursome walked home in silence. As usual, Ed and Al were behind Violet and Edward. Al wanted answers to the question that wouldn't leave him. Ed, however, would rather not dig into it.

When they got home, Al, Ed, and Violet started to put away the groceries. The fact that Edward couldn't reach any of the cupboards annoyed him so he retreated to his room. When everything was put way in the correct places, Ed and Al went to their rooms as well, leaving Violet to cook their dinner. They learned a few nights after they started staying there that Violet preferred to be left alone in the kitchen when doing the cooking.

Ed was reading a book when Al brought up the subject Ed had been hoping he wouldn't.

"Brother, do you think that we should ask Violet?" Al enquired.

Ed responded while still reading his book, "No."

"Why not?" Al rolled over on his side to face his brother.

"Because it's not our business," Ed put down his book and repeated his brother's action.

Al raised his right eyebrow to indicate otherwise. Ed grunted in response.

"This is the only way we can settle it once and for all. If it's false then what really happened happened. But if it's true then there is still a chance."

Ed stood up and said with anger and irritation in his tone, "Why must you keep denying what happened? It happened okay. I was there. I saw it. I had a front row seat."

"Brother, I'm not denying what happened. I'm just saying there's a chance…"

"No, Al! How can you be so comfortable with putting hope on this?" Ed's voice was getting louder with every sentence.

"I'm not. It hurts me too. You weren't the only one affected by it. So stop being so selfish!" Al's eyes were started to form angry tears.

Ed's voice went down to a whisper, "I'm not trying to be selfish. But…but you weren't there. You didn't see…" he sighed and decided not to finish the sentence, "And you remember how close we were."

When Ed said "we" he didn't mean he and his brother. He meant another "we".

_More than you'll ever know, _Al thought.

"You didn't…you didn't know how much I…" Ed tried to complete his sentences but, his heart kept breaking every time he tried to explain.

"But I did. I could see it. Remember we were close too. Just nowhere near as close as you were. She was the closest thing I had to a...well know after...her," Al explained.

At that moment, Al wanted to tell Ed what he had been keeping for 5 years. He wanted to tell him so badly. Maybe that would convince him, but Al had promised. So all he could do now was honor that promise.

Al was brought back to reality when Ed sighed and stated, "I'm going outside for some fresh air."

He walked out the bedroom door closing it behind him. He went down the stairs very quietly, not wanting to disturb Violet. When he passed the kitchen he looked into it and found Violet giving Edward a taste of whatever was for dinner. Edward gave her a thumbs up and Violet smiled. It was a peaceful scene. It demonstrated how a mother and son should relate to each other. With that pleasant memory locked in his mind, Ed walked out the door.

As Ed sat down under a large oak tree that resided in Violet's backyard, he thought about his own mother. He thought about everything that related to his mother even the bad memories of he and his brother's creation. All the happiness he and his brother felt when she was alive and the pain they had to go through when they had to get rid of the creation that resembled their mother. And with those memories of his mother came the person who wouldn't leave him alone after all this time. But Ed knew deep down that he was a little glad that he had the memories come back to him. It showed him that the person's existence never faded.

A half hour passed and Violet called Ed for dinner. Everyone was already at the table waiting for him. Dinner was for the most part quiet, give or take a few sentences passed around the table. The brothers' assisted Violet in washing, drying, and putting away dishes. Violet, after that, sent Edward to bed. Edward was reluctant.

"But I not even tired. Can't I stay up?" Edward said trying desperately to convince his mother.

"I'm sorry sweetheart but, I want you to be to be well-rested for tomorrow. Besides mothers know best," Violet said in a matter-of-fact voice.

Edward huffed and unwillingly retreated up the stairs.

Violet turned around and eeped in surprise of the Elric brothers still at the table.

"Oh…umm…is there something you two wanted?" she asked with scared smile.

Alphonse was the one to respond, "Actually, we wanted to know where…don't take this the wrong way but…where Edward's father is. We haven't seen him and you're not wearing a ring."

Violet's eyes widened slightly, but then she smirked a small smile. She sighed and sat down at the opposite of the side the brothers were sitting and said, "If we can be honest with each other, I wondering when you were going to ask that. I can guess you heard of the town gossip of Edward's father."

"Is it true?" Al asked.

Violet smiled a sad smile and said, "Yes. Edward doesn't have a father. I mean of course he has one but, we aren't married or live together."

"Did…did he leave you?" Al choked out.

This question made him feel uncomfortable asking because if so, then she went through the same thing their mother had. Al could still remember the waiting their mother had done for their father. It made him sad to this very day. Ed didn't want to ask any questions and Al knew that so he would be asking all the questions for tonight.

Violet looked at the table while she answered, "To be honest, I don't know _who_ Edward's father is."

Ed and Al were surprised by this information.

Violet raised her head and looked at the Elric brothers as she made clear of her words, "I guess I should explain. As I said on your first night of staying here, I lived with my sister when our parents died. But when I was 14, I left to go live with my aunt in Berlin. You see, my sister was already past the proper age to marry and she had someone she loved and wanted to marry. So not wanting to be burden by being in her way, I left. My aunt generously took me in. She had no children of her own, she couldn't have any, and also her husband died many years before I came there. She was lonely and I wanted to ease that. After a living with her for a year, I wanted to journey. A few weeks after I turned 15, I told her I was going to take a trip to find myself. She told me it was a good idea and that she had gone through something similar when she was my age. I told her that I would be gone for about a year. She told me she would be waiting. So I left that week. Funny thing is, that I don't remember anything of the year I was gone. Nothing at all."

The brothers sat motionless, intrigued by Violet's story. But on the inside, they were going crazy especially Al.

Violet continued, "The last memory I have is getting on the train to somewhere. The next thing I remember is waking up on the side of a deserted road. It was night when I woke up and it was raining. It was very dark; there was no moon showing. I couldn't even see my clothes, but I could feel they were soaked. I walked into the nearest town. Weird thing was that the clothes I was wearing weren't mine. I figured I must have changed at some point. The luggage I had before was gone so I got new clothes from the townspeople. They threw away my old clothes. The townspeople also bought me a ticket to go home. They were so nice to me. I thanked them and left. When I got home, I told my aunt what happened. She thought I should've gone to a doctor but, I protested. Two weeks later, I was going down the stairs in my aunt's house with the laundry under one arm when I suddenly collapsed and fell down the flight of stairs. My aunt took me to the doctor. It was there that I found out."

_Flashback_

_I was lying on the small cot with my aunt beside me when the doctor came in._

"_Well, good news. There is no concussion or bruising for that matter. You're a very lucky girl," he said in a tone that indicated otherwise._

"_But I'm afraid that I found something else. Madam, can you come here?" he asked._

_Violet's aunt took a few steps forward then Violet grabbed her aunt's arm and protested, "Wait, if there something you need to tell my aunt that concerns me then you can tell us both. Is it bad?"_

_The doctor replied, "Well…it could be. If you want it to be."_

_Violet's aunt held up her hand and said, "It's alright. You can tell us both."_

_The doctor nodded, "Alright. Miss…it is miss correct?"_

_Violet nodded a slow nod._

"_Miss, it seems that you are three weeks pregnant."_

_Violet's aunt stiffened and Violet's grip on her aunt's arm tightened._

_Violet, taken aback from the news, said, "What? No. I can't be. No. No. No."_

_The doctor nodded and confirmed, "Yes, I made sure. You are."_

_Violet's aunt held Violet who couldn't believe it._

"_But…but," Violet tried to complete her sentence, "But, I've never been with a man before."_

_The doctor said, "Your aunt said you can't remember an entire year. It most likely happened then. While we are on the topic of your amnesia, you may get your memories in a few days, weeks, maybe even years, or not at all. To get back your memories, if you want them back, I would suggest retracing your trip. Perhaps something will jog your memory."_

_The doctor left the room closing the door behind him leaving Violet and her aunt to converse._

"_I'm sorry…" Violet was cut off._

_Violet's aunt smiled at her and said, "It's not your fault. Besides, this is a good thing."_

"_It is?"_

"_Yes, you are going to bring in new life to this world. That is the greatest thing you can ever do as a woman."_

_Violet remembered that her aunt couldn't have children. So Violet would have the child, for her aunt. Besides it's not like she had a choice._

"_Alright," Violet replied and put a hand on her stomach._

_End of flashback_

"It wasn't long that word spread that I was pregnant. The gossip was very quiet at first but, when I started to show that's when I would walk down the streets and hear very clearly that women were talking about me, my unborn child, and the fact that there was no father around for the baby. It got to the point where they would talk about my aunt. That's what got me angry. So to spare my aunt from all the gossip, I left. That's when I found this small town. As the pregnancy went farther, I decided to give the baby up to adoption. There was a woman who looked after me while I was in my delicate condition. Her name was Meredith Russ. She had a relative who could take care of the baby. So when the baby was to be born, it would go to them. On one condition, I was to name the baby. I went into labor in the late morning and the baby was born a few hours after. They told me it was a boy so I named him Edward. I was in a room alone except for Edward and Meredith making sure he was okay. She was smiling at him nonstop so I wanted to see him.

_Flashback_

"_Meredith?" Violet asked._

"_Hmm?" she answered while holding Edward in her arms, singing a lullaby to him._

"_May I hold him?"_

_Meredith was slightly taken aback from her question. But she couldn't deny her request._

_She turned to face Violet and smiled at her and replied, "Sure."_

_She walked over to Violet's bed and gently handed Edward to her then walked to her original place to organize the things that had been left there._

_Due to Edward being passed to another, he woke up, but he didn't cry. Instead he looked at the woman holding him. Violet smiled at him. He kept looking at her in fascination. Then he smiled at her and stretched out his arms to reach Violet. Violet's eyes widened at her newborn son. This action made by Edward made Violet realized that Edward was _her_ son. And that no child should ever be away from their mother. With that realization in mind, Violet decided to keep her son._

"_Meredith?" Violet called._

"_Yes?" She answered._

"_I'm going to keep him, Edward I mean." Violet announced._

_Meredith turn around quickly with surprise. She couldn't believe that Violet, 17 year old Violet, was going to raise a child by herself._

"_Are you sure?" she asked._

_Violet answered as she was still looking at her son, "Yes, I'm sure."_

_Violet held Edward closer to her. Meredith could see that Violet would never change her mind. She could also see Violet already looked like a mother because of the glow of maternal love Meredith could see that was radiating off her._

_End of flashback_

"I'm trying to raise Edward to be a gentleman, but I must be honest it would be easier to have a man around to help. But even if that doesn't happen, I wouldn't mind. All that matters is that Edward is here with me." Violet concluded with a smile and tears forming in her eyes.

The brothers were astounded by Violet's story. Though they could never understand all the pain Violet had gone through, they understood a small part. Ed felt sympathy for Violet and the troubles she had gone through. What Ed didn't want to dwell on was the part of her trip she took when she was 15. Al, on the other hand, wanted to know more.

"You really can't remember anything?" al asked.

Violet shook her head in response.

"Whenever I try, I get a very painful headache. Like something is preventing me from my lost memories." She answered.

Ed was the one to speak next, much to Al and Violet's surprise, "Maybe it's a good thing that you don't remember. Maybe something terrible happened when you gone and your mind is blocking the pain."

He whispered the next part, "Like the identity of Edward's father. Maybe the way you became pregnant was through a terrible way."

Violet smiled at Ed causing him to blush, "I have considered that. But I would still like to know. Just to solve the mystery. I wouldn't bother him if I knew his identity. I would just like to know."

The Elric brothers understood completely. She wanted to know so she wouldn't have that burden on her for the rest of her life.

Ed inquired another question, "So why the name Edward?"

Violet smirked, "Good question. The night before I went into labor, I was sleeping dreamlessly when…it was faint but, I could still hear it…a voice whispered, "Edward". I woke up immediately after that. I liked that name, it seemed very handsome. So I knew that if the baby was to be born a boy, his name would be Edward."

"So why are you so open with telling us all of this?" questioned Al.

"Honestly, I've never told anyone about all of this. I not sure why, but I trust you two. I know you won't try anything funny with me or my son. There's just something inside of me that tells me that you two are good people. And it feels like I can tell you two anything. It's unusual."

_Not in the very least_, Al thought.

Violet looked to her left and announced, "It's getting late. We should go to bed."

The brothers nodded and all three climbed up the stairs to their rooms. Ed and Al stayed up for a few hours to go over what Violet had revealed. Ed reluctantly agreed to _briefly_ talk about it, but he wouldn't go jumping to any conclusions. Though deep down he knew that he wanted it to be true, but once again logic stood in his path.

Al sat up and began, "Brother, I really do believe it's true. I mean what more do you want? It's been admitted."

Ed defended, "But what about them? Obviously it means…"

Al cut in, "I'm not sure about that part but…"

Ed interrupted, "No, Al. You can't rationalize that."

"But…"

"End of discussion," concluded Ed.

Al gave up…for the time being. He would win this war against his brother's stubbornness. He just had to find a way to make sense of all of this. But for right now he needed his sleep. Ed, much like the first night he stayed, was having trouble sleeping. He thought over what had been revealed that night. Once again the memories came back even stronger, but Ed didn't protest to them being showed. He watched every single one unfold in front of him. Save for the dreadful memories that made Ed want to curl into a ball and die. There was one memory that favored to being showed that night. He played this one over and over. It took place in front of a river that was glowing because of the light from the full moon...

"_Why do you always watch and protect over me?" the person asked_

"_Because I would never forgive myself if any harm came to you."Ed replied._

_He savored the vision of the person's profile being shown through the moonlight. They seemed to give off an enchanting glow off their skin. Ed had never seen such beauty. The luminosity also made the person's eyes seem radiant with its color being able to be shown so clearly._

"_I appreciate that. But how do you know that you're enough to protect me? I'm vulnerable. You know that and yet you're not tired of me." The person responded._

"_I do get frustrated sometimes. But I promise nothing bad will ever happen to you."_

"_Thank you," the person bowed, "I'll do my best not to burden you with that promise."_

_Ed smirked and turned to leave. He knew that the person would follow him. They would follow him to the ends of the world if he told them to. What caught him off-guard was the sudden warmness in his left hand. He looked behind him and saw the person looking down at the ground while holding his hand to guide them through the darkness. He smiled and enjoyed that moment._

Ed relished the feeling of the memory made that night. Once again, he thought over the memory. This time he only shed one single tear. His heart was still shattered from the awful memories so it still hurt to see the memories of that person that has haunted him for years. But as time passed his heart was healing very, very slowly. Sometimes he thought about not healing at all, but then he remembered the promise he made all those years ago. So he had to respect that promise but, he sometimes found it impossible to keep it. Even as he slept, his mind would not let him in peace...

"_Why?! Why didn't you you save me?! You promised!" screamed the person._

"_I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I should have done more. I'm sorry!" Ed tried to apologize._

"_Sorry won't change anything! You lied to me! You promised!" the person continued to scream at Ed._

_Ed's heart was breaking in to even more pieces. He knew that the person was right. Sorry wouldn't change a damn thing. He should have done more._

Ed then woke up from his nightmare. He was sweating and he could feel the tears that had shed while he was dreaming. Ed tried to go to sleep once again, but it was hours before he was graced with gift of slumber. Even though Ed, and everyone for that matter, thought no evil was near, they are about to be wrong.

**

* * *

**

I know it seems like I'm torturing Ed for the fun, but it has to do with story. Remember I love Ed. He's awesome. Don't worry it's going to get a bit happier in the next couple of chapters. Don't forget to review. Can anyone tell me the people from Fullmetal Alchemist that had a **guest**** appearance in this chapter?**

'**Til next time,**

**waitingforEdward**


	3. Boy Bonding

**Thanks for being patient. Here's the next chapter. I hope you can understand a little bit more of Edward's point of view. If anyone is wondering why Violet doesn't work, it's because Violet's late parents left a fortune to her and her sister. Turns out the Bennett's are a very wealthy family, but she only uses what she needs. Oh, and Edward doesn't go to school because he just turned four. He won't start school 'til the following year.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, but I do own my OCs.**

* * *

The next day, Violet woke up to find her son missing from his bed. He usually slept in, but today he was nowhere in sight. Violet ran up and down the house looking for her son.

"Edward! Edward! Edward, where are you?" she called frantically.

Violet checked every room, every closet, and every single place a four year old could run off to. As she searched, Violet failed to notice that Ed and Al weren't in the house either. She checked Edward's room once more. As she checked his closet, she heard Edward's laugh coming from outside. She rushed to the window and saw her son running outside. She dashed to the backdoor of the house. She opened the door, looked outside, and sighed a huge sigh of relief. She saw Edward and Al playing around with Ed sitting under the shade provided by her tree.

Thinking she must've looked like an insane person, she reorganized herself. She walked over to Ed and sat down next to him to watch her son. She blushed a small amount; she hadn't gotten over the first night. It had caught her off guard. But young blond didn't notice. Violet looked off into the distance. Thanking the deity that ruled over the Earth for everything in her life.

_It's so peaceful. This feels nice. Why do I feel so warm? _Violet asked herself.

She inconspicuously felt her cheeks. She was blushing. Ever since that first night of the Elric brothers' stay, she had been blushing frequently especially when Ed was near. Violet was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't realize Ed's hand was waving in front of her face.

She was suddenly thrown out of her thoughts. It took a second for her to realize that Ed had been trying to get her attention. When she realized that she had been spacing out, she flushed a more noticeable blush. Edward, Al, and Ed were in front of her, trying to find out her reason of being so distant, probably.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Edward asked.

Violet smiled a small smile for her son and answered, "Nothing, sweetheart."

"Well, did you hear Al's question?"

"What question?"

Edward sighed and motioned for Al to ask his question again.

"I asked if Brother and I could take Edward into the city. You know for a boys' day out."

Violet thought this over. It's not like she didn't trust Ed and Al. It's Edward's behavior that she was worried about. She had a lot of work to do around the house. It would better if Edward wasn't taking up the majority of her time. She smiled mentally of Edward spending time with the Elric brothers.

"Umm…I'm not sure…" Violet was cut off.

"But I promise I'll be good. Honest," Edward promised.

Edward's eyes widened and he puffed out his lower lip.

_How can I say no to a face like that? _she thought.

Violet smiled, "All right. Just be home by dinnertime. And I mean all of you."

The boys all smiled and Edward hive fived Al. They both got up and ran off. When Edward and Al were out of sight, Ed grabbed Violet, hugged her, and said, "Be safe."

Violet, blushing ferociously, leaned into Ed, and whispered into over his shoulder, "You…you too."

Ed then released her and he, too, was soon out of her sight. Violet stood there for a few minutes and reminisced over the feeling of being so close to Ed. She would never say this out loud, but she felt safe in his arms. She then, for no reason, contracted a headache. She stayed in place until the pain left her in peace. Afterwards, Violet sighed and went to carry out her chores.

* * *

The day was filled with Edward choosing of many things to do. Ed and Al hadn't felt so carefree since they were teenagers. With that thought, Ed's eyes held a bit of depression. Before the boys knew it, it was time for their fun to decrease a tad. When the sky changed from blue to orange-reddish-pink, Edward, Al, and Ed were resting on a river bank. They were all worn out from the day's events.

It was silent until Edward confessed, "I know why you two did this."

Ed and Al looked at the young boy.

"It's because of what Mom said last night. That she'd like a man around to raise me too."

Al asked, "How did you hear that? We thought you were asleep."

"Like I said that night, I wasn't sleepy so I went outside to wonder around. That's when I heard you guys talking. About where my dad was."

Al tried to explain, "We were just…"

He was cut off by Edward.

"What does it matter to you where my dad is?" Edward's voice got louder with every word.

He looked at the ground, let out a sigh, and spoke once again, "Doesn't matter. I hate him. I hate him for leaving Mom. I don't care where he is. I never want to see him. Ever. He's made Mom sad too much. Mom is a kind person. She didn't deserve to be hurt like that."

He continued, "I don't really have that many memories of when I was very little. But I do have one I haven't forgotten after all this time…"

_Violet was rocking her one year old son on the rocking chair located in the corner that faced a window that over looked her backyard. When she thought he was sleeping, she glided over to his crib, and put him in. Violet looked down at her son with lovingly eyes. She removed some of his hair from his face. She smiled at him. Then her eyes got small and she started to cry. She fell to her knees, beside Edward's crib. _

_Violet apologized, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I can't give you a father. You deserve everything, Edward. But I can't give it to you. I'm sorry. Please forgive me."_

"I'll never forget the look in her eyes that held so much sadness. Over the years, that sadness has been less noticeable. She tries to hide it, but it's still there. Even though she's always smiling, it's still there. And when she looks at me…she doesn't mean too…but…I know when she looks at me that she gets sad even more. One, because I don't have a dad, and two because I look like him, probably. I mean I don't look like my mom at all. Hair color, eye color, personality, nothing. The only thing I inherited from her was…my height."

Ed tried to lighten the mood, "Don't you mean lack of."

Edward glared draggers at him.

"What about you? You're how old and you're barely taller than my mom."

Ed's vein throbbed and he returned the agonizing stare. You could cut the tension with a knife.

Al's sweat dropped and tried to get them back on track, "About what you were saying. About your mom.

Edward looked at Al after giving Ed with one last defiant stare and continued, "But now, a little bit of that sadness is gone. And I _mean_ gone."

Edward looked at the Elric brothers with gratitude, "I think it's because of you two. You two being here has made her happy. And that means a lot to me. I love seeing Mom happy. She deserves happiness."

Ed smiled and then answered, "Well, I can tell you from myself and Alphonse that we are glad to be here. And also I understand what you're going through because of your dad. Our dad left us too when were little. I hated him too because he also made our mom sad. She died waiting for him then he didn't even come to her funeral. But I've learned that it's unhealthy to harbor all that hate. It'll sometimes make you lose what is important to you. I know, it almost happened to me, but then a person got through to me."

Ed slightly smiled at that part and continued with his speech, "Right now, it might seem like it's impossible to forgive, but one day all that hate will be forgotten."

Al smiled and nodded.

Edward smiled then it hardened to a determined frown.

"Thanks. But, I'm just telling you guys right now. I'm not going to let one of you just swoop in and run off with my mom. I'm warning you. If you want her then you're gonna have to get through me first."

Ed and Al smiled at each other. Like they were enjoying some inside joke between themselves.

Then Al pointed out, "We should head back now."

When the house came into sight, they saw Violet sitting on the porch, waiting. Edward ran to her and hugged her. She picked him up and waited for Ed and Al to get closer to the house. They let her go in first. Dinner was quiet as usual. Edward and Al went to bed. Once again leaving Ed and Violet to wash dishes. Not that that they minded. They had been mentally hoping throughout dinner that it would just be them two. Washing dishes was just as quiet as dinner. When most of the dishes were put away, something happened. Violet was putting away the last dish and Ed was walking to the stairs. Ed then tripped on one of the legs of a chair and fell forward taking Violet with him. He opened his eyes to find Violet underneath him looking up with surprise and embarrassment because of the position they were in.

Ed failed to notice this and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Violet squeaked.

Only then did he feel the warmth radiating off of Violet's chest. He instantly blushed intensely and quickly got off of her. Ed helped her up. Violet dusted off her dress and looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry. I have to go to bed now," she still squeaked.

She scurried off before Ed could apologize. But, since she was looking at the ground she wasn't watching where she was going. As clumsy as ever, she ran into a wall. She turned around and blushed even more, bowed, and left with great speed that Ed never knew she had. He stood there dumbfounded of what he had done. He slowly walked up the stairs, still surprised of what had occurred. When he was comfortable in his bed, Ed recalled some more memories. What had happened tonight made him favor a different memory…

_Ed was facing the person face to face. Both of them were blushing. Before Ed could think, they were spinning around. They were dancing to live elegant music. Ed spun the person around. They enjoyed that very much. Ed could tell from their smile. The bonfire they were dancing next to lit up their profiles. If Ed thought the person was beautiful in the moonlight, they were ten times more stunning beside the flames. When the song stopped, they backed away from each other with a very thick blush that could easily be seen thanks to the fire._

"_Thank you, for dancing with me I mean," the person thanked with embarrassment heard clearly in their voice._

_Ed responded with embarrassment in his voice as well, "No…no problem."_

_They smiled and Ed's heart leaped._

"_Come…come on. Let's find a place to stay," he said._

_Ed called to the bushes beside them, "Al, let's go."_

_Al instantly popped up from the bushes taking some leaves with him due to his massive and spacious interior of the suit of armor that his soul currently resided inside of._

"_Oh, Brother. I didn't even know you were right there," Al said in a voice that obviously knew he was right there._

_Ed raised his eyebrow and started to walk, leaving them behind him. _

_Al ran up to his brother and asked, "So, how was it?"_

_Ed blushed and didn't answer._

_Al made his own assumptions, "Oh. So it was _that_ good. Huh? I told you it would be a good idea."_

_Ed blushed even more. The person ran next to Ed and held his hand that was made of automail to guide them again. Ed loved that feeling of their hands being intertwined. The threesome kept walking. But unbeknownst to Ed and the rest of them, this was the last night they would share before everything turned for the worse._

With that pleasant memory as the last thing to see before he lost consciousness, he fell asleep. Not knowing history was about to repeat itself.

**

* * *

**

Sorry this chapter being short, but it's better than nothing at all right? How am I doing so far? Good? Bad? Let me know.

'**Til next time,**

**waitingforEdward**


End file.
